cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
一啖兩啖
Unlock Requirement *Level Easy, Hard and Chaos: Reach Neko level 9 and open file Cam_Velvet_698_10_06 Video Version 1= Lyrics Kanji= （いらっしゃいませ！どうぞ！ 少々お待ちください！ これも美味しいんだね これと。。。 これと。。。 これお願いします！） 一啖兩啖　飲みましょうか 三啖四啖　タピオカティー イチゴのパフェが可愛いね 七啖八啖　まだいける まだいけるね 一啖兩啖　食べましょうか 三啖四啖　やきとりだ しゃぶしゃぶラーメンいけてるね 七啖八啖　食べすぎた 食べすぎた すごく食べたね ねぇ、いかないか 明日も仕事だよ でもね、いかないにゃー 明日は明日の風が吹く 一啖兩啖　飲みましょうか 三啖四啖　タピオカティー イチゴのパフェが可愛いね 七啖八啖　まだいける 一啖兩啖　食べましょうか 三啖四啖　やきとりだ しゃぶしゃぶラーメンいけてるね 七啖八啖　食べすぎた 食べすぎた たくさん食べたね ねぇ、いかないか 明日も仕事だよ でもね、いかないにゃー 明日も明日の風が吹く 一啖兩啖　飲みましょうか 三啖四啖　タピオカティー イチゴのパフェが可愛いね 七啖八啖　まだいける 一啖兩啖　食べましょうか 三啖四啖　やきとりだ しゃぶしゃぶラーメンいけてるね 七啖八啖　食べすぎた (もう一杯)食べすぎた たくさん食べたね﻿ |-|Romaji= (irasshaimase! douzo! shoushou omachikudasai! kore mo oishiinda ne kore to... kore to... kore onegaishimasu!) 　nomimashou ka tapioka tii ichigo no pafee ga kawaii ne 　mada ikeru mada ikeru ne 　tabemashou ka yakitori da shabushabu raamen iketeru ne tabesugita tabesugita sugoku tabeta ne nee, ikanai ka ashita mo shigoto da yo demo ne, ikanai nyaa ashita wa ashita no kaze ga fuku 　nomimashou ka tapioka tii ichigo no pafee ga kawaii ne 　mada ikeru mada ikeru ne 　tabemashou ka yakitori da shabushabu raamen iketeru ne tabesugita tabesugita takusan tabeta ne nee, ikanai ka ashita mo shigoto da yo demo ne, ikanai nyaa ashita wa ashita no kaze ga fuku 　nomimashou ka tapioka tii ichigo no pafee ga kawaii ne 　mada ikeru mada ikeru ne 　tabemashou ka yakitori da shabushabu raamen iketeru ne tabesugita (mou ippai!) tabesugita takusan tabeta ne |-|English= (Welcome! Here you go!) Please wait a moment! Doesn't this look tasty as well?! I'll have this... and this... and this, please!) One bite, two bites, shall we have a drink? Three bites, four bites, tapioca tea The strawberry parfait look cute, right? Seven bites, eight bites, I can still go on I can still go on, you know One bite, two bites, shall we eat something? Three bites, four bites, fried chicken The shabu-shabu ramen looks tasty, right? Seven bites, eight bites, I've eaten too much I've eaten too much I've eaten a lot, you know Hey, shouldn't you stop? There's work tomorrow But, I mustn't stop Tomorrow's problems are for tomorrow One bite, two bites, shall we have a drink? Three bites, four bites, tapioca tea The strawberry parfait look cute, right? Seven bites, eight bites, I can still go on I can still go on, you know One bite, two bites, shall we eat something? Three bites, four bites, fried chicken The shabu-shabu ramen looks tasty, right? Seven bites, eight bites, I've eaten too much I've eaten too much I've eaten a bunch, you know Hey, shouldn't you stop? There's work tomorrow But, I mustn't stop Tomorrow's problems are for tomorrow One bite, two bites, shall we have a drink? Three bites, four bites, tapioca tea The strawberry parfait look cute, right? Seven bites, eight bites, I can still go on I can still go on, you know One bite, two bites, shall we eat something? Three bites, four bites, fried chicken The shabu-shabu ramen looks tasty, right? Seven bites, eight bites, I've eaten too much (Another glass!)I've eaten too much I've eaten a bunch, you know Story significance This song's lyrics and artwork appear to be based on Neko and her friendship with Linda, describing a night they might have spent together. Trivia *This song directly translates to "One Bite, Two Bites". *Most of the lyrics are in Japanese, except three sentences in the chorus("一啖兩啖","三啖四啖","七啖八啖") are in Cantonese. Category:Cytus II Songs Category:Neko Songs Category:Level 3 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 7 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 11 Songs (Chaos)